Ki Dragon
( )' | env=Warm or Temperate Mountains and Hills | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:4 | cr3=Challenge Rating:5 | cr4=Challenge Rating:8 | cr5=Challenge Rating:11 | cr6=Challenge Rating:13 | cr7=Challenge Rating:16 | cr8=Challenge Rating:18 | cr9=Challenge Rating:19 | cr10=Challenge Rating:21 | cr11=Challenge Rating:22 | cr12=Challenge Rating:24 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=6–7 | adv2=9–10 | adv3=12–13 | adv4=15–16 | adv5=18–19 | adv6=21–22 | adv7=24–25 | adv8=27–28 | adv9=30–31 | adv10=33–34 | adv11=36–37 | adv12=39+ | la=Wyrmling +5; Very Young +5; Young +5; Juvenile +6; Others — }} The Ki Dragon, (or Chi Lung), is said to have been the first creature to use firebending. Ki Dragons have long, slender bodies with horns adorning their heads. Although red and blue appear to be the most commonly viewed color variations for Ki Dragons, they have been known to be other colors as well, such as yellow, although the full extent of their color variation has yet to be confirmed. The Ki Dragon's head is large compared to the rest of its body. Its bearded face is dominated by a wide, flat nose and golden, cat-like eyes. A Wyrmling Ki Dragon’s scales are thin, very small, and colored a dull brown-grey color. As the Dragon ages, the scales grow larger and lighter, becoming the vivid shade of unique color that will remain for the rest of the Dragon's life. Great Wyrm Ki Dragons have been known to develop tusk-like fangs, or other various genetic traits that are passed down to their young. No two Ki Dragons look exactly alike. COMBAT Ki Dragons prefer to remain silent rather than vocally communicate, although they can usually both speak and comprehend many languages. Before interacting with any race, they use their Ki Sense to detect each individual's alignment. If the Dragon deems them worthy of survival, it will usually simply observe their actions and try to ascertain what their motives are with Sense Motive. Ki Dragons were the first firebenders, and as such, their firebending prowess in combat is unmatched. When threatened, they use their agility and bending to outmaneuver and incinerate their foes. Firebending (Su): A Ki Dragon does not have a true breath weapon, but it uses its mouth to do all of its firebending attacks. These include, but are not limited to, lines of fire, cones of fire, and fireballs. Ki Sense (Ex): A Ki Dragon can sense the alignments of all creatures within its sight by focusing on them as a free action. By intensifying its focus through a standard action, the Dragon gains a +7 bonus to its Sense Motive checks for that round pertaining to the individual on which the Dragon is focusing. Energybending (Ex): A Ki Dragon can impart knowledge and thoughts upon an individual through directly touching one of their chakra locations. Skills: Knowledge (Firebending), Sense Motive, and Move Silently are considered Class skills for Ki Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Proto-Dragons Category:Lung Dragons